justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
No Control
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) April 6, 2017 (JDU) Mashup January 20, 2016 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 5 |dg = / / / |mashup = January Unlockable (JDU) |mode = Dance Crew |mc = (JDU 2017) |pc = / / / |gc = Green/Maroon/Green/Maroon |lc = Green |pictos = 99 (Classic) 114 (Mashup) |dura = 3:18 |nowc = NoControl NoControlMU (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Anthony Despras (P1) Alexinho Mougeolle (P2) Cain Kitsais (P3) William Domiquin (P4) |from = album }}One Direction tarafından "No Control" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin dört kişilik bir dans ekibi tarafından gerçekleştirilir. Hepsi siyah beyaz kesikler şeklinde tasarlandı. P1 P1 açık gri bir gömlek, siyah askılı siyah skinny jean pantolon, beline bağlı siyah ve gri renkli kareler, güneş gözlüğü, siyah bileklik ve koyu gri botlar giyiyor. 'a gönderme yapıyor. P2 P2 koyu gri yırtık skinny jean pantolon, gri bileklik, siyah deri ceket, güneş gözlüğü, siyah bot, açık gri fötr şapka tarzında şapka ve gri gömlek giyiyor. 'e gönderme yapıyor. P3 P3 siyah skinny jean pantolon, açık gri tişört, açık gri bilezik, koyu gri ceket, siyah spor ayakkabı ve güneş gözlüğü takıyor. 'e gönderme yapıyor. P4 P4 siyah skinny jean pantolon, siyah bilezik, kolsuz açık gri kazak ve üzerinde gri denim ceket, açık gri bere, güneş gözlüğü ve siyah ve açık gri spor ayakkabı giyiyor. 'a gönderme yapıyor. nocontrol coach 1 big.png|P1 nocontrol coach 2 big.png|P2 nocontrol coach 3 big.png|P3 nocontrol coach 4 big.png|P4 Arka Plan Arka plan, kırmızı, mavi ve mor gibi renklerden değişir. Ayrıca Get Lucky ile benzer hareketli üçgenler var. Köprüde, Get Low ine benzer mavi dönen halkalar var. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 5 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 ve 2: Buna göre hareket edin: *'P1:' Sol elinizle aşağı doğru yumruklayın. *'P2:' Ellerinizi bir araya getirin. *'P3:' Sol elinizle iki kez yukarı doğru yumruklayın. *'P4:' Geri yaslanırken kollarınızı aşağı ve yukarı sallayın. Altın Hareket 3 ve 4: Bu sağdan sola bir Dalga Altın Hareketi: *'P4:' Hızlı ve yavaş bir hava gitar çalın. *'P3:' Sağ el ile ekrana gelin *'P2:' P3 ile aynı, ancak sol bacaklarınızı geriye doğru hareket ettirin. *'P1:' Elinizi yavaşça sola doğru hareket ettirin. Altın Hareket 5: Altın Hareket 3 ve 4 'e benzer, ancak birlikte yapılır. Ayrıca, P2 bacaklarını ve P4 dizlerini geçer. NC GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 NC GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game NC GM2 P.png|Gold Moves 3 ve 4 NC GM2.gif|Gold Moves 3 ve 4 in-game NC GM3 P.png|Gold Move 5 NC GM3.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests No Control appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Rainbow Mashup No Control has a Mashup which is exclusive to and can be played starting in January 2016. The Mashup does not have a theme. It only features female dancers. Dancers * Waking Up in Vegas * That’s Not My Name (Remake) * Heartbeat Song * Part Of Me * Waking Up in Vegas * I Kissed a Girl * Feel This Moment * American Girl * That’s Not My Name ''(Remake) * ''So What * That’s Not My Name ''(Remake) * ''Heartbeat Song * Part Of Me * Waking Up in Vegas * I Kissed a Girl * Feel This Moment * American Girl * That’s Not My Name ''(Remake) * ''So What * Heartbeat Song * Feel This Moment * Part Of Me * Heartbeat Song * Waking Up in Vegas * All About That Bass * So What * All About That Bass * Waking Up in Vegas * That’s Not My Name (Remake) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia *''No Control'' (Mashup) menü simgesinde, Waking Up in Vegas, menü simgesi pozu yerine Koç Seçimi menü pozunu kullanır ve otobüs seçimi menüsünde tipik şeffaf solma geçişine sahip değildir. **Bu aynı zamanda “Vegas'ta Uyanmak” için orijinal Antrenör Seçim Menüsünde de oldu. Galeri Game Files NoControlSqu.png|''No Control'' Nocontrolmu cover online.png|''No Control'' (Mashup) Nocontrol cover albumcoach.png| Album coach Tex1 64x64 m 1e5d6da2e7152385 14.png| menu banner (7th-gen) Nocontrol cover@2x.jpg| cover NoControl_Cover_1024.png| cover 301.png|P2's avatar Golden No Control.png|Golden avatar Diamond No Control.png|Diamond avatar no control pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms NoControl_pictogram_error_1.png|Pictogram error (Classic) In-Game Screenshots Nocontrol_jd2016_menu_wii.png|''No Control'' on the menu (7th-gen) Nocontrol_jd2016_routinemenu_wii.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) Nocontrol_jd2016_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) NC Menu.gif|''No Control'' on the menu (8th-gen) Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-18-1.jpg|''No Control'' on the menu (2017) Just_Dance®_20172017-4-6-13-18-24.jpg| routine selection screen (2017) Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-18-35.jpg| coach selection screen (2017) NoControl.png|Gameplay 1 ythyy.png|Gameplay 2 Others No_Control_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) No_Control_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) NoControlbg.png|Background Nocontrol 4daysleft teaser.jpg|4 days left teaser Videos Official Audio One Direction - No Control (Audio) Teasers No Control - Gameplay Teaser (US) No Control - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' No Control - Gameplay - Just Dance 2016 No Control - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) No Control Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) No Control Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) No Control 'Mashup' No Control (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Extraction No Control - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:No Control de:No Control en:No Control Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:One Direction Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Hepsi Dörtlü Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları